In Shock
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "Is she ok?" "I don't know …" "Hey, what's going on?" "Harry, what did you do?" In which Ginny is in shock, Mrs Weasley's in tears and a proposal goes wrong. Or is that right? :Oneshot HG postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **JK owns it, not moi.

* * *

In Shock. 

Blurb …

"Is she ok?" "I don't know …" Hey, what's going on??" "Harry, what did you do?!" In which Ginny's in, shock, Mrs Weasley's in tears, and a proposal goes wrong. [Oneshot HG postDH

* * *

She just sat there. 

"Ginny?"

And sat there.

"If you can hear me, could you say something-please?"

_And_ sat there.

Harry sat beside his girlfriend, hopefully soon-to-be fiancée and gripped her shoulders. Ginny didn't say anything, or do anything, except sit there, looking shell-shocked.

Only seconds ago, Harry had gotten down on one knee and proposed to her. Only problem was that normally you answer such a question. Ginny had gasped when she realised what was happening, and had been rather … shocked ever since.

It was getting rather frightening.

"Hey … what's up with Ginny?" Hermione asked. She and Ron had come into the Burrow lounge. Harry didn't know what to say; he and Hermione had been planning this moment for almost a month now. They decided it'd be best if Ron didn't find out until after to avoid another "over-protective brother" incident.

"I proposed." He said finally. Hermione gasped and Ron looked dumbstruck.

"You did it?!" Hermione said with a huge grin. But then she noticed her red-haired friend looking petrified and stopped looking ecstatic and started looking confused.

"But why is she like this?" She asked. She knelt down in front of her and waved a hand in front of her face. Ginny only blinked. "Ginny, can you hear me?"

Harry looked up from Hermione's fruitless attempts to get Ginny to speak and saw Ron looking agitated.

"You proposed to my sister?" He asked.

"Look mate, I know she's your sister and all that, but you know I love her, I wouldn't hurt her, and you know I'd be a good husband, and-_please don't kill me_!"

"Bloody hell Harry, I'm not going to kill you!" He said. He had taken out his wand, but only pointed it at the fireplace. He laughed and sat down next to Harry.

"I know you'll be a good husband." He told him. "Unfortunately, the bride-to-be needs to actually agree before the wedding can commence." He glanced at his sister, and Hermione looked up.

"What on earth did you do?" She asked. Harry shrugged and picked the ring up from the floor from where Harry had dropped it.

"Ginny, listen to me." He said loudly. He waved the ring in front of her. "You don't have to answer straight away, but generally when someone asks 'Will you marry me?' the other says yes or no, preferably yes. Can you _please _answer me?"

She didn't.

Harry sighed and put the ring back in his pocket. That's when George and little Teddy Lupin came in. 3-year-old Teddy was running with a wand, which Harry assumed was George's, as he was running after the child with an amused look.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, you bring back my wand at once!" He yelled, but eventually gave up. Teddy giggled and changed his hair a gold colour, waving the wand as he did so, causing sparks.

"Hey, what's up?" George asked, coming over. He spotted Ginny. "What's up with her?"

"In shock, I think." Hermione said.

"Shock?" George looked thunder-struck. "Why?!"

"Harry proposed." George laughed. "So you finally did it. And Ron hasn't killed you."

"Thank god."

"Is she ok?" George asked.

"I don't know …"

"Hey, what's going on?" Bill had entered, followed by Fleur and 2-year-old Victoire. She joined Teddy with the wand as the couple came and joined the gathering around a shocked Ginny.

"Shocked. Harry-" Hermione began, but Fleur cut in.

"'arry, what did you do?!" She said, feeling Ginny's forehead. "My seester was like ziz once-it was when I 'ad to tell 'er that 'er pet feesh died. She was like ziz for weeks!"

Harry's stomach clenched. Weeks? He didn't mean for this to happen … he just wanted to marry his girlfriend.

Hermione now had tears in her eyes.

"I'm worried … maybe he ought to take her to St. Mungo's?" She suggested. George snorted.

"What a visit that'll be-'What happened?' 'Oh nothing, Harry just _proposed_ to her, that's all.' I mean, what on earth is anyone supposed to do for her?"

"Harry proposed?!"

The shriek came from the doorway to the kitchen. Mrs Weasley had joined them.

"Merlin …" Ron muttered as Mrs Weasley burst into tears.

"Mrs Weasley-" Harry began, but was soon engulfed in a huge hug and didn't have enough breath to say anything.

"Mum! We want to _avoid _a trip to St. Mungo's!" Ron said hastily, pulling his sobbing mother off Harry, who felt like one or two ribs might be broken.

"Oh I can't believe it! My baby's getting married! Oh Ginny!" Mrs Weasley seemed to want to hug Ginny, but stoped short at the sight of her shell-shocked daughter. "What's wrong, darling?"

"She's in shock, Mrs Weasley." Hermione told her. Mrs Weasley promptly burst into tears again.

While the boys comforted their mother, Percy and Charlie had come in, along with Percy's wife, Penny.

"What's going on?"

Half an hour later, conditions hadn't improved. Nearly everyone was panicking and Ginny hadn't said a word since Harry had asked "Will you marry me?" Teddy and Victoire had crawled up to their aunt and Teddy started patting her hair.

"It's ok, Aunty Ginny …" He told her.

Harry didn't know what to do. If Ginny never came out of this, what on earth would life be like? Fleur had written a long essay off to her sister to ask about when she was in shock, and Hermione was suggesting everything from Madam Pomfrey, to Parvarti Patil, who was a healer.

Harry had his head in his hands as he sat next to Ginny. That's when he heard it, really soft, that seeing as everyone else was yelling too loudly, no one heard it but him:

"Yes."

Harry looked up in amazement, to see a pale, but ecstatic looking Ginny watching him.

"Pardon?"

Everyone had looked round now. Mrs Weasley was sobbing on George's shoulder, and Hermione looked somewhat teary-eyed as well.

"Yes, I will marry you." She said. Harry sat still for a moment, digesting what she had said … _she said yes! I'm going to marry her! _

"Is he in shock now?!"

"Oh my god, call St. Mungo's!"

"I'm fine!" Harry called, and twirled his new fiancé around in a fierce hug. Everyone cheered when Mr Weasley walked in.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" He cried, everyone cheered again as Ron called:

"Harry and Ginny are getting married!"

Mr Weasley seemed paralysed. He dropped his books and looked … well, shocked.

"Oh god …"

"Dad?"

"Mr Weasley!"

"Say something, Arthur!"

"He's in shock!"

"Call St. Mungo's!"

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hahaaaa. I like this story of mine. I came up with it as i was participating in the Veritaserum fortums (which, by the way, you should totaly join-shout out to all in the R/Hr thread!) we were dicussing how Harry would propose to Ginny, and i came up with the idea, that she'd be so shocked to say anything. So i wrote this. Reviews are apprictaed and i hope you liked. 

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
